


Remember

by ladystrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladystrider/pseuds/ladystrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game ends and everyone is forced to part ways. Dave and Dirk found comfort in each other, but know one is sure how things will be when they finally go home. (sorry i am not good at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic that I've written that even resembles fluff and happiness, and also this is the first fic that i have actually posted to anywhere. I hope you enjoy!

Your name is Dirk Strider and you’re looking into the red eyes of Dave. The game that you wished you had never begun is ending, and you’re actually a little sad. You never loved anything it put you through, but you love everyone it put you with. You love Roxy and Rose and Jane and Jade and Karkat and Dave, you loved Dave the most. During the game you thought you fell in love with Jake, but that failed miserably, and you meet Dave (who is your Bro but younger and substantially less shitty). He slowly fixed everything. You felt like you would never find anyone else again when you left Jake, but he proved you wrong. He held you softly, like Jake never did. He watched your back when you Lord English almost killed you. He kissed you after he delivered the final blow killing Lord English. And now, now he’s holding your hands in his because this is the end. It’s the end and time for everyone to go home.

  
All the ones who died came back and everyone is standing in front of the glowing white portals that will take them to their perspective homes. You take a deep breath and step through, hoping that you forget everything so it won’t hurt as bad when Dave isn’t there, but at the same time you’re praying that you remember because you need these memories to hold you together so you don’t feel that gaping hole in your chest that he filled.  
Your name is Bro Strider and just as you walked in the front door of your apartment you feel like you’ve never been here before. You know it’s ridiculous but for some reason you also feel older, almost like you doubled in age overnight. Dave walks out of his room and you feel like you’ve known him for a long time. That’s stupid, of course you’ve known him for a long time, hell you raised the kid, but it’s different. His eyes linger on yours through both of your shades and you feel like you’ve been here before and there’s a strange feeling in your chest. You somehow manage to control the blush that is threating to creep across your face, and you notice that Dave already lost that fight. He slowly comes toward you never breaking eye contact with you. Once he reaches you he just hugs you burying his face in your shoulder and you can feel your shirt getting wet with the tears that found their way around his aviators.

  
“Dirk, please, please tell me you remember. I need you to remember.” He begs you.

  
You feel like there’s something missing in your head, but you don’t remember. You want to so, so bad because he needs it. He needs you like you internally know that for some reason you need him. He keeps his arms wrapped around you and you finally return the gesture and it feels so right. You close your eyes and let yourself feel it, and scenes run wild in your mind. In them you’re you but younger and your gently kissing Dave at the age he is now.

  
“I love you, Dirk, I’m not being ironic at all. We belong together like Karkat belongs with his romcoms and like how John belongs with Nick Cage. If you remember this will be so cool that it’ll put me to shame and you know how damn hard that is. Two pieces or great Strider ass will be off the market because we will own the asses. Hell. Yes. We will have all the asses and maybe even get all matrimonial, wait, no that won’t work, stupid fucking laws and shit…” you kiss him to shut him up. He pulls away from you, his hands gently sliding up your arms to hold both your hands. You pull away one of your hand to remove both your glasses and toss them onto the futon, leaving you staring into his red eyes. You smile an actual smile, and he returns the expression. The scenes running through your head keep flying and you’re not sure if they are real or not. One thing you know that really happened is that you said a prayer to every god in the book that you would remember something. You hope you remember it fully eventually because whatever reason you repressed the memory, it’ll be worth it to remember what left you feeling completely whole while in the arms of your little brother. For now, you think you’re okay with just this, just him filling that hole in your heart that is in the shape of one totally ironic cool kid named Dave Strider.


End file.
